


Very ‘Oops’

by Altiria



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Minor Character Death, Mugging, Vampires, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria
Summary: It’s not the first time he’s snapped and fed on a human. But it is the first time he’s thanked for doing so. Jasper would suppose that was because he’d eaten a mugger and had been thanked before chowing down on the bloodied victim. But in his defense, Holly Potter is rather distracting.No 28. SUCH WOW. MANY NORMAL. VERY OOPS.Accidents | Hunting Season | Mugged
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Harry Potter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946422
Comments: 15
Kudos: 622
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Very ‘Oops’

Jasper didn't look at the girl; he tried not to think about her at all, in fact. Not with the lingering emotions from the man still burning at his veins, not with the taste of blood, finally on his lips, distracting him so firmly. Not as he sucked and sucked, as he drained every last drop from the human- gods, it was so good. He could drown in the taste, could abandon everything for a fix- he wanted- more- more- the lust of it-

The man, his greed, his disgusting desire, his lust it had been painfully mixed with the woman's exasperation? She'd been so frightened that Jasper had just acted. He'd just moved in response to her emotions. He'd ripped the man from her, likely caused a large chunk of her hair to pulled out from the force of it. Jasper's claws had dug into the man's body, had breached the skin causing blood to well up- and he'd been lost. Blood. Think, fresh, and so readily available. The years of resistance he'd put in had been destroyed in a split-second decision. 

Jasper dropped the man drained over every last drop, and he passed a short thought for the fact that he'd have to dispose of the body before he let his head drop back. Guilt would come later. Horror at his actions would return. But that moment, for that one split second, he was so wonderfully sated. He was full for once in the last decade, and he'd saved a life- Jasper should be proud- and the last dregs of the man's emotions finally slipped away. The lust, the desire, the pleasure of a mugging and murder was wiped out, leaving only Jasper and her- what would she be feeling? Would the horror sink in now?

He turned, eyes glowing bloody orange as red mixed with yellow and finally looked at the woman. 

Jasper memorized her appearance; he couldn't stop himself from doing it. His mind automatically took in the entire scene in high definition. The size of her pupils, the man's blood on her shoulder, the rip in her shirt, the hair pulled out. He memorized it all, even though he was sure he'd kill her now. That he eat and eat and eat- she'd be his second victim, her black mess of hair that was half frizz and half curls, her green eyes- so very human- her emotions- relieved and safe-

What? 

Jasper tilted his head, too quickly to be human, and she didn't flinch at the motion. She was simply, passively, waiting for him to finish his meal. Her emotions calm, relieved, and a little bit awed- what?!

"Thank you," she bowed her body, kept eye-contact the entire time, and straightened. She spoke only when Jasper was finished when his attention had returned to her. "Thank you for saving me." Jasper blinked, a purposeful action to admit his confusion, but she seemed unaware of it. "I know you probably have someone to clean up, but I can banish the body if you'd like? To save time?" 

The relief never fled her, though it did calm as she shot the body a disgusted look. But- it wasn't revulsion, she wasn't disgusted with him, she was only mildly bothered by the body itself as any human should be. But she wasn't nearly as concerned as Jasper was expecting, not nearly as horrified as any human would ought to be. Yes, she'd been dangerously close to being killed when he'd jumped in and- wait- hadn't her clothes been ripped? They weren't any longer; her dress had been since fixed to an oddly new degree. Actually, she was oddly pristine now, her hair impeccable, her clothes spotless, even the hair that had been yanked free had been fixed. How had she done that?? When had she done that?

"So?" she turned back to him, waiting for an answer. 

"Go ahead, ma'am," he only said it out of curiosity even as a massive part of his mind was still cataloging her appearance. Then Jasper sucked in a sharp unneeded breath as she pulled out a stick and waved it at the man, who vanished from Jasper's very sight. Not only that, but any trace of blood was likewise scrubbed clean by a secondary flick. In an instant, it was like they'd never been there, and Jasper's mind clicked. 

Witch. 

Carlisle had mentioned them before, had lived in their communities in the past. Magical communities were one of the few places that vampires could walk freely in the sun without being instantly targeted, or well, they used to. Magical creatures were now being prosecuted quite heavily in most magical communities, and so vampires avoided their areas in reverse. Because in a battle between witch and vampire, Carlisle wasn't confident the vampire would win.

Still, what were the chances Jasper would meet a witch in Seattle? It was unlikely; there were no magical communities anywhere near the city. And to be frank, this was the first witch he'd ever met - though Carlisle did believe Alice used to be one before she'd been turned. 

"So… err… thanks?" the woman repeated. Jasper nodded, still reeling and… not in the slightest bit hungry, he wasn't tempted by her beating heart at all- because she didn't-

"You have no heartbeat," he blurted out. 

"Ah," she blushed a bit sheepish, "Yeah, I know. I'm sort of… undead, kinda?" she rubbed the back of her head, which was human, blinked and breathed like she was human. But the organ within her chest was utterly silent. 

"' Kinda undead?'" Jasper asked, allowing himself to relax slightly. He'd killed someone- that guilt would come later- but- the man had deserved it, and he'd saved this woman with his action. That and… her emotions were positively intoxicating, she felt so strongly. She was so very relieved, so calm that Jasper couldn't help but follow suit. 

"I might have found a set of items that made me the master of death, so, now I can't die." Her face pinched, and darker emotions rolled. Jasper didn't need to ask to follow her train of thought either. Sometimes there were things worse than death. "Anyway, yeah… immortal, so no heartbeat, which sort of really freaks out any potential boyfriends, that sucks…" She blushed deeper despite having no heartbeat, "can't believe I just said that, nope, I'm leaving. Thanks again- bye!"

Jasper watched her take a step, watched the wince slowly form on her face, and then he was in her space. He caught her arm with ease and tried not to watch the impossible blush race further up her cheeks. "Please, allow me to walk you home, ma'am,"

"I can just apparate…"

"Not sure what that is," he really didn't; magic was not something he'd looked deeply into…though perhaps he should have, "but allow me this kindness? I would like to see you home safe." 

"It's a hotel," she muttered, the volume was well within his ability to hear it though, "but fine, I guess… but you may have to carry me." 

"Now that isn't an imposition," and oddly, it truly wasn't. Despite her proximity, Jasper wasn't the slightest bit tempted to bite her, which was endlessly relieving. So with permission, Jasper scooped the woman off her feet and started off. "Which way?" 

She pointed as Jasper set off at a relatively slow walk, considering how fast he could move. Funny that. He didn't want to let her go at all, didn't want to part too early from her. "I didn't catch your name." 

"Holly," 

He felt himself smile, basked in her emotions, the attraction and joy she was giving off despite how disastrous her night might have ended. Drowning in her emotions, Jasper couldn't resist adding in a sultry tone: "Just going to point out, in my case, the lack of heartbeat is not a turn-off." 

Embarrassment, attraction, and intrigue. 

Jasper's smile widened.

_"Trust me, Jazz, you want to be in Seattle tonight."_

_"Are you going to tell him he's going to meet his mate?"_

_"Not yet; he won't be as open-minded if I do. No, I'll wait until he gets back… oh, but Edward! You'll love her! She's going to be the best sister!"_


End file.
